warriors_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tux
Tux is fittingly-named tuxedo tom, with a black pelt, pale green eyes, and a white chest, muzzle, tail tip and paws. 'Backstory' Tux was born in a twoleg nest to Magpie, a kittypet, however, not willingly. She told Tux and his littermates of her life outside, with fresh air, soft grass beneath her paws whenever she wanted it, and, most importantly, an abundance of prey. As a loner, she lived in an old, abandoned twoleg den with many, many other cats, where no one dared to visit, and the cats could do what they pleased. Twolegs had left a long time ago, but she liked it there, and even grew close to one of the other cats her age, a tom named Panda. Panda and Magpie became mates, and they planned to have kits, until new twolegs invaded the household, scanning the premises, hellbent on capturing cats and putting them in cages. Magpie was caught and taken away, later put somewhere else, with a million other cages everywhere. She was taken by a pair of twolegs, and relocated to her new home. There were no other cats there, and, more importantly, her mate wasn’t there either. As nice as the twolegs tried to be, she didn’t like them, and wouldn’t get close. She was constantly stressed out, and had her kits after a couple days. She wouldn’t let the twolegs even touch the kits, and was worried they’d be sold off like she was, without any of them having a say in it. So one day, when other twolegs came to visit, she knew the day was approaching, and had to get her kits out of there. Taking them outside for the first time (and the only time she was ever allowed out), Magpie brought her kits to the fence. It was huge, too high to jump or climb over, but there slight crack in the bottom of it, where their mother dug a hole big enough for them to fit. She pushed them through, gave them directions to the abandoned twolegplace, and a visual description on their father, promising them he’d take care of them. To say the kits ran away was an understatement; they bolted out of there, and never looked back. Magpie returned to her den to likely plan a way for her to escape too. Sticking to the fences so they stayed out of sight of any twolegs. Until their paws were saw, and they finally discovered the house, but had to cross the thunderpath. The four of them had never seen one before, but knew it was dangerous. They gathered their courage together and ran across. Penguin, the oldest son, was the first to cross, followed by Chess, the only she-cat in their litter, and Tux, who crossed, only just fast enough to avoid an oncoming monster. He realised with grief that if he barely mad it across, Noir definitely didn’t. He was right, turning around to see the body of his dead brother, stopping in his tracks. Tux and his remaining siblings stood and stared for ages, vulnerable in the open, until an old tabby from the front of the old house ushered them inside. They had made it, but not at the cost of their brother, and they may never know what had happened to her mother. Although, the changes were, she’d soon escape too. Magpie was clever. Tux liked to think he was clever too, as he was the first one to identify their father only by appearance, as they never knew his scent. Chess was the first one to introduce herself as one of his kits, which the tom quickly believed without a second thought, as the three of them all looked and smelled like him and Magpie. He took them under his wing, and kept them hidden safe from twolegs, hoping he would see his mate again one day. That inspired Tux as he got older; he wanted to set off to find his mother again. Tracing his steps back to their old home, he climbed a tree from outside to jump onto the top of the fence. He looked through the clear wall of the den, but there was no Magpie there. A calico, but not his mother, likely her replacement, meaning she likely escaped. This brought joy to him, and he tried to track her scent to find her. But there wasn’t any. She must have left moons ago, maybe even days after her kits ran away. Who knew? He wandered for a while, before trotting into the nearby forest, coming into contact with a river. There, he came across a torbie fishing by the water, startling her and almost earning a scratch across the face. She reeked of fish, algae and clan, but the latter not as much. She didn’t look as well-groomed as s clan cat would either. Even when he apologised and introduced himself, the she-cat didn’t trust him, but announced her name to be Gator. She was living with her sister, Cobra, by the river. Tux questioned if she knew, or at least saw, his mother, to which she claimed she didn’t. He asked if she came from a clan, and she got defensive. Gator, probably having much more skill than him, wasn’t a good cat to pick a fight with, so he readied to leave. She gave him a fish for the journey, and pointed him in the direction of her other kin, by RiverClan territory. Hoping at least they would know something, Tux followed the directions to find the cats. He was good at that. It wasn’t long before he didn’t stumble across them, and, to his surprise, they weren’t that territorial. They actually welcomed him rather nicely, even letting him stay the night, as it was getting dark. The cats there were Fox and Goose, Gator’s parents, and Grizzly and Cougar, their other two kits. Unsurprisingly, they hadn’t heard of Magpie either, much to Tux’s dismay. But they were welcoming, and rather strong, good to be with, especially with aggressive clans bordering all around, they’d be good fighters, something Tux never really did. He was a good runner though. He took kindly to Cougar, the daughter, about his age, if not, a little younger. WIP Trivia *''Tux'' is literally just short for tuxedo. *He’s based of one of the cats from my neighbourhood. *I imagine he has a very British accent. Category:Kittypet Category:Loner Category:Kit Category:Tom Category:Alive